Many domestic appliances and electronic devices choose an external adapter to provide power. That is, an input plug of the external adapter is inserted into a power socket and an output plug of the external adapter is inserted into an interface of the electronic device to keep the electronic device working. However, the power socket is usually placed in a concealed location. Even if the electronic device is powered off or in standby mode, the electricity consumption still exists.
Generally, the electronic device sets a switch adjacent with the interface of the electronic device to solve the problem of electricity consumption in standby mode. Turn off the switch to reduce the electricity consumption. However, the switch cannot cut off the input current of the adapter and the power of the adapter is nearly 0.5 W (watt).